


Entwined

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: Holding hands is an intimate connection in more ways than one.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt came from a list of [sexy six word prompts](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/150506917260/sexy-prompts) going around Tumblr. I chose #25 "His fingers sliding between your own" because let's face it, that one is actually canon. ;)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely angrywarrior69 for betaing and listening to me fuss. Smooches ;)

It had begun with holding hands. 

She had reached out to him and he'd taken her hand in his, their fingers sliding together and intertwining, the warmth of his touch triggering her churning emotions.  She had allowed herself the luxury of tears for a brief time, and he had waited patiently until the storm receded.  

From there, it had seemed natural to rise up and pull him away from the table—towards his side of the shelter.  His lips found hers and they stumbled the last few steps together into the shadowed alcove, bumping into the side of the bed.  Only their linked hands kept them upright as he trailed a line of kisses along her jaw and down to the collar of her nightgown. 

Reluctantly, they released their hold on each other and turned them to the task of discarding the barriers between them.  As they sank down into the softness of the bed, her hand found his again, her fingertips pressing through to gain the desired grip. 

That grip became her anchor to reality while he sweetly tormented her body in slow measures.  She engaged him in a playful tug of war as his lips drew random designs of kisses over every inch of skin he could reach.  She dug her nails hard into his skin as his tongue trailed slow patterns over and through her folds, taking his time to taste her thoroughly.  And when she’d had enough, she pulled at his hand in a demanding hint that he immediately answered. 

Now he lay atop her, his hips rocking against hers in a slow, sinuous thrusting as he nuzzled her neck tenderly.  Her throat ached from screaming through her previous climaxes, her skin prickled from the aftershocks.  But he continued to move within her, determined to bring her to yet another.  Her whimpered moans were the only sound she could make in response to his soft words of encouragement; her grasp on their interlinked fingers tightened when he shifted his rhythm to thrust hard and deep.  His free hand slid beneath her hips, effectively immobilizing her while he increased his pace.  No matter how much she tried to move with him, he had her right where he wanted her. 

Sparks burst behind her tightly closed eyes and her voice rose in a wailing cry, her fingers clenching his to the point of pain.  Fierce tremors shook her body and she arched into him.  His growling moan echoed in her ear, his hips pressing down hard against hers as he reached his own climax. 

For many long minutes, they languished in a post-climatic haze, their only movements labored breathing and the occasional twitch from an aftershock.  Eventually, she turned, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  He lifted his head to capture her mouth, a light brushing of lips.  His gentle touch contrasted with the urgency of earlier, and relaxed her further.  She struggled to keep her eyes open, to burn this moment into her memory.  His lips moved along her jaw to nuzzle behind her ear, his whisper sending a momentary shiver of fresh arousal through her. 

“Sleep, my Kathryn.” 

And she allowed herself to drift into slumber, his fingers still entwined firmly between hers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> if you're new to providing detailed feedback, LLF Comment Builder might be a useful tool.
> 
> I love feedback and will reply to all comments as time permits. Feeding the muse is important and builds rapport between author and reader. I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
